¿Adicto a la leche?
by jnrocksmyworld
Summary: Jimmy tiene que rescatar a Cindy del malvado Profesor Calamitous, ¿Será que pueda lograrlo sin que su obsesión por la leche lo interrumpa? Es un Oneshot!


Sumario: Jimmy tiene que rescatar a Cindy del malvado Profesor Calamitous¿Será que pueda lograrlo sin que su obsesión por la leche lo interrumpa? Es Oneshot!

* * *

(Nota/Autor_) Este fic lo comprenderán mejor si leen los diálogos con demasiado énfasis. Y como es mi primer intento de fic a lo mejor no sea muy bueno. Pero pueden dejar sus reviews y decirme lo que les pareció! Gracias!_

* * *

**¿ADICTO A LA LECHE?**

- Había una vez un niño genio que le gustaba mucho la leche. Le gustaba tanto, que se bebía galones enteros en un día. Ese día se encontraba sentado en la barra del famoso Candybar de Retroville. Cuando repentinamente, sus amigos entrany lo interrumpen mientras bebía su décimo vaso de leche en el día. -

**CARL:** (gritando) Jimmy, Jimmy!!

**JIMMY:** (indiferente) Ah?

**LIBBY:** Jimmy, Calamitous acaba de robar el banco de Retroville!! Tienes que detenerlo!!

**JIMMY:** Ah, qué? No, ahora no puedo chicos.

**SHEEN:** (sorprendido) QUÉ?? Jimmy Neutron se está rindiendo?

**LIBBY:** Jimmy tienes que detenerlo!! Eres el único que puede hacerlo!!

**JIMMY:** (pensándolo)… Mmm talvez mañana. --

**SHEEN:** Secuestró a tu novia!! No la vas a salvar??!

**JIMMY**: QUÉ??! Secuestro a Betty Quinlan?? Rayos!! Ese Calamitous tiene _MUY_ buenos gustos.

**LIBBY**: No a Betty! A Cindy!!

**JIMMY**: QUÉ????????! NO PUEDE SER!

**CARL:** Entonces, la vas a salvar??!

**JIMMY:** Maldición... Por supuesto! Vortex me debe 2 galones de leche!

**TODOS:** Ah... bueno.

**JIMMY:** Vamos chicos! Tras Calamitous!... Oh, esperen, se me olvidaba, Sam; dame la botella para el camino.

**SHEEN:** Wakala, Jimmy, desde cuando tienes ese adicción por la leche?

**JIMMY:** (terminando de beber su vaso) No es una adicción... es un "gusto". Y no tengo ni la más remota idea.

**SHEEN: **(rolando ojos) Si, Claaaro.

* * *

- Mientras tanto, Calamitous se encontraba en su guarida secreta. En la cima de la montaña del Everest. Cindy estaba atrapada dentro de una jaula, la cual estaba suspendida en el aire. 

Por debajo de ella, había una grieta enorme en el suelo con lava hirviendo. -

**CINDY:** (amenazando) Calamitous, YA VERÁ! Jimmy vendrá a rescatarme! Y le derrotará!

**CALAMITOUS:** (mofándose) Jaja, Neutron? ... De veras crees que me detendrá?... Ese niño te cambiaría por 3 galones de leche si pudiese.

**CINDY:** (pensando) _Oh rayos! Tiene razón! Qué es lo que haré?!_ (Gritando) Sáqueme de aquí en este instante!! Además, por qué me secuestró si no le he hecho nada!

**CALAMITOUS**: Porque secuestrarte _ES _malvado.

**CINDY:** Y?

**CALAMITOUS:** Y porque yo _SOY _malvado.

**CINDY:** Si es tan malvado, entonces porque espera a que Jimmy llegue a detenerle siempre?

**CALAMITOUS:** Porque... pues porque... Rayos! No tengo idea... solo sé que _ES_ malvado.

**CINDY:** Y no sería más malvado si me liberará y así cuando llegue Jimmy vea que hizo todo esto en vano?

**CALAMITOUS:** Eh... (Pensando) _Maldición! Esta niña rubia tiene razón! Eso __ES__ malvado... pero no puedo dejar que me descubra. _(Explicando) No, no... Antes tendría que hacerte sufrir obligandote a ver durante horas seguidas el show de los telechubbies. Pero tienes una mente malvada. Así que, creo que no lo haré.

**CINDY:** (pensando) _Demonios! Eso no funcionó. Mejor pasaré al plan B._ (Endulzando su voz) Vamos, sáqueme de aquí Profesor Calamitous, y le daré... le daré mis fotos SUPER privadas y autografiadas.

**CALAMITOUS:** Qué??! Ah, Te refieres a estas que baje de la red? Me costaron 2 litros de leche. (risa malvada) El tonto que las vendía debe tener una obsesión con la lactosa.

**CINDY:** (pensando) _QUE?? AHH!! Neutron!! Las vendiste por más leche!! T.T_ (Susurrando) Rayos!!

* * *

- Poco rato después, en el auto flotante.- 

**SHEEN:** Jimmy! Te perdiste otra vez?

**JIMMY:** Qué? No, para nada!

**LIBBY:** Entonces porqué estamos nuevamente en Retroville?!

**JIMMY:** Ah, es que nos detendremos por otro tarro de leche! El que me dio Sam se me acabó hace 5 minutos

**LIBBY:** Pero si salimos hace 10!!

**JIMMY:** Lo sé. Y por eso es que venimos por más!!

- Entonces, cuarenta y cinco minutos después...

**SHEEN:** (con un tic en el ojo) Jimmy, ya podemos ir a rescatar a Cindy? Esta aventura se me está haciendo aburrida!

**JIMMY:** (Con bigotitos de leche en su boca) Tienes razón! (se pone de pie) Hay que apresurarnos!

**TODOS:** Ah! Por fin!

* * *

- Más tarde...- 

**LIBBY:** (preocupada) Jimmy, qué le pasa al auto flotante?

**JIMMY:** (indiferente) Ah, eso. No se preocupen chicos... sólo nos falta combustible.

**SHEEN:** (hiperactivo) QUÉ? Ya no hay combustible?!!

**CARL:** Descuiden amigos, Jimmy siempre trae combustible de emergencia. Verdad que sí Jimmy?

**JIMMY:** Ahhh, en realidad... Nop. Tuve que hacer espacio para subir mis galones de leche...

**SHEEN:** QUE HICISTE QUÉ??!!!

**JIMMY:** (quejándose) Y saben qué? A pesar de que saque el combustible, también tuve que quitar las cajas de emergencia, las armas de defensa, los cascos salvavidas, y todo porque no entraban los galones. Creo que debería hacer más grande el auto flotante.

**SHEEN:** (lamentándose) OH NO!! VAMOS A MORIR!! Y TODO SERÁN POR ESTOS DICHOSOS GALONES DE LECHE (aventando al aire un frasco vacío)

- Después de eso, el auto flotante se detuvo en el aire y dio sus últimos esfuerzos. Con esto, los chicos cayeron en picada al suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por nieve. -

**JIMMY:** (preocupado) NO PUEDE SER!

**CARL:** QUÉ COSA???

**LIBBY:** ES CALAMITOUS?

**SHEEN:** ES EL ROBOENEMIGO?!

**JIMMY :** PEOR!! ES LA LECHE! Se derramó cuando caímos... ahora no queda nada T.T

**TODOS:** (rolando ojos) Ohhh.

* * *

- Mientras tanto... En la guarida de Calamitous. - 

**CINDY:** (quejándose) Neutron! Por qué rayos te estas tardando tanto! T.T

**CALAMITOUS**: Verdad? Hace horas que te secuestré y no llega!

**CINDY:** No importa! Sé que vendrá!

**CALAMITOUS:** Ó Quizá ya lo derroté! (risa malvada) Sabía que lo lograría! Creo que invitaré a unos amigos para celebrar!!

- Mas tarde... -

**CALAMITOUS:** Así es amigos! Por fin derroté a Neutron!

**GOOBOT:** Así se hace, Calamitous. Pero, por qué razón la niña gritona está en esa jaula?

**CINDY:** NO SOY GRITONA!!

**CALAMITOUS**: Ah pues, era la carnada para Neutron.

**CINDY:** Y Si ya ganaste, por qué no me dejas libre??!!

**STRYCH:** Porque dejarte libre no _ES _malvado.

**GOOBOT**: (felicitándolo) Bien dicho, Strych!

**TODOS:** (risa malvada)

**BEBE-EDDIE:** (encendiendo la música) Ahora celebremos!!

**TODOS:** SII!!

* * *

- Dos horas después... Jimmy, Carl, Sheen y Libby andaban escalando el Everest. Al frente iba Jimmy con su última botella de leche, luego Libby y Sheen y a lo último Carl, quien tenía la respiración muy agitada de tanto caminar. 

**JIMMY:** (dando un sorbo) Chicos, ya estamos cerca! Allí esta la guarida de Calamitous! (apuntando hacia arriba) ven?

**SHEEN:** Libby, Qué es lo que dice ese gran letrero?

**LIBBY:** (leyendo) PASEN A LA FIESTA DE LOS VILLANOS! AQUÍ... EN LA GUARIDA _SECRETA_ DE CALAMITOUS...

**CARL:** Que bien! Una fiesta. Vamos a entrar!

**SHEEN:** Carl! No seas tarado. No podemos entrar!

**CARL:** Por que?

**SHEEN:** Por qué no somos villanos... (risitas) p_or ahora._.

**CARL:** Quieres decir que tenemos que hacer algo _muy_ malvado para entrar?

**SHEEN:** (asintiendo con la cabeza) Y ya se qué. (risa malvada)

**LIBBY:** (desconcertada) Chicos, De qué están hablando? O.o

**SHEEN & CARL:** (mirando de reojo a Jimmy) Te late?

**LIBBY:** (con cara malvada) Si.

**JIMMY:** Ah -qué? De qué hablan?

- Carl y Sheen lo toman por los brazos y Libby le arrebata su frasco de leche... y… -

**JIMMY:** (desesperado) NOOOO!! POR FAVOR!! LA NECESITO!! T.T

**SHEEN:** Vamos Jimmy! Sólo es leche!

**LIBBY:** (risa malvada) Y sabe muuuy bien (dando sorbos a la leche y saboreándola) Mmmm... rica

**JIMMY:** Nooo!! No te la acabes!! Déjame aunque sea un poquito T.T

**SHEEN:** (tomando la botella y bebiéndola frente a él) MM deliciosa (con un tic en el ojo)

**JIMMY:** CHICOS!! T.T

**CARL:** (bebiéndola también) Está muy fresca. (se la acaba)

**JIMMY:** (quejándose) AHHH!!! T.T

- De la nada, aparece confeti y globos, y se escucha una voz proveniente de a dentro de la guarida.-

**CALAMITOUS:** Bien hecho Chicos! Ahora _son _malvados. (risa perversa) Pueden pasar a la fiesta.

**TODOS:** SIII!!

**JIMMY:** (desconcertado) AH?

**CALAMITOUS:** Excepto tú Neutron! Tú te quedas afuera.

**JIMMY:** Mmm... Saben qué?

**TODOS:** QUE?

**JIMMY**: Mejor me voy a casa **-.- **...Vortex puede pagarme esos galones en otra ocasión. … Mientras tanto, veré que tonto en la red me cambia sus fotos SUPER privadas por leche. (risa malvada)

**CALAMITOUS:** Vaya! Eso si que _ES_ Malvado. O.o

* * *

- Mas al rato, en un rincón de la guarida abandonada de Calamitous..- 

**CINDY:** (pensando) _Maldición! Creo que fue MUY mala la idea de usar el hipnorayo en Jimmy para que le gustara la leche._ (enojada) AHH!! NEUTRON! ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS!

**FIN?**

* * *

(N/A). _Y qué les pareció el fic? Dejen sus comentarios por favor! Y a quienes se anden preguntando el porqué Cindy hizo que a Jimmy le gustara la leche, pues era para que Jimmy creciera más y ya no fuera tan enanito... O, que pensaban?? xD_


End file.
